


Calling Just To Hear Your Voice

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Chris is sexually frustrated and unable to reach AJ, so he calls out to him, begging for attention and something to stave off his loneliness.(This was thought up and started by @j3r1ch0-y2j and I kind of jumped in with my own finish. Hope you enjoy!)Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 5th, 2016





	Calling Just To Hear Your Voice

AJ fumbled for the cell phone in his jacket pocket, as the ‘Dukes of Hazzard’ theme song started to play. What is it now?, AJ thought, as he pulled out the cell and stared at the glowing screen. ‘Y2JACKASS’ in big, bold black letters, notified him of who it was. He should have changed that by now. How didn’t he have a pic of Chris to use, instead of that? He’d have to rectify that soon. Heavy panting was all that he heard on the other line. What the hell was he doing now? Was he jacking off and accidentally butt dialing? Again? No. Couldn’t be. AJ cleared his throat about to be the first to speak but was interrupted suddenly.

“W-what are y-you wearing?” Chris breathed into the phone. He sounded winded like he just ran a marathon. That was far from the truth. He had been waiting all day for just the right moment to be able to contact AJ, and he wasn’t about to waste it. He might as well just cut to chase, be blunt and honest. They hadn’t been together long, but there was something that ached, perhaps his heart whenever they were separated, it tugged at his heart.

“Um..hello to you too.” AJ quickly answered back, unsure of what to say next. Chris had the habit of calling him out of the blue, like totally random and start a conversation. He could hear the frustration in his voice, he could feel the overwhelming need. There was a gruff sigh and a sound of a door closing. Something drug against the phone causing some static, then there was some shuffling, followed by the sound of a zipper. What the hell, Chris?!

“J-Just describe…ugh, y’know.” Chris grunted, as he shoved a hand past his open fly, and wedged his fingers into the slit in his silk black boxers. He wasn’t that schooled in phone sex, and apparently, his new boy wasn’t either. Chris wasn’t going to do all the talking now was he? With his other hand, he managed to juggle the phone and using the back of that hand, he wiped the sweat from his brow, the sexual need causing his skin to flush, to heat up, almost scorching. His calloused hand wrapped around his thick length and pulled it free from its clothed restraints. His fist was quickly coated in pre-cum, as his hand wasted little time tugging the foreskin not too gentle.

“What? Wait. Where are ….I mean, WHAT are you doing?” The brunette blurted out. AJ wasn’t clueless, he’d had a a hint from what he had heard in the background. Chris was trying to get off and needed his assistance.

“N-never… ugh. Never mind that. J-just p-please tell me.” Chris pleaded, his voice rough. He swallowed hard and wished that AJ wouldn’t play this fucking game with him. Yes, he needed him right now. Unfortunately, they were miles apart, and he’d have to settle for this. He’d rather be Skyping right now, able to stare at that beautiful face and get lost in his blue eyes. His eyelids fluttered closed at the thought, his fist busy pumping his cock.

“I’m ugh, I’m ugh… hiding in a c-closet.” Chris quickly spat out. He silently wished that wasn’t really true. And why, oh why, did AJ press him for that answer? Did it really fucking matter where he was? He fucking NEEDED him and he wasn’t there. What was he supposed to do?

That deep, familiar chuckle came through the phone loud a clear before AJ spoke again.

“A closet, really Chris? Don’t ya think that’s a little bit ironic?” AJ asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, his hand slowing on his cock, and bit out, “Are you really gonna make me do this without you, asshole? I called you to help me out, not criticize my life choices.”

A snicker, then nothing, until Chris heard a few noises in the background. What the hell was AJ doing? He really hoped he was getting alone somewhere.

“Alright, I guess I can help. Don’t know how much help I’ll be though. Ain’t done this much.”

“J-Just fuckin’ talk to me. What are you wearing? Are you alone? Are you in bed?”

A thought of his boy in nothing but bare skin popped into his head and he groaned. Squeezing his shaft, he slid his hand up slow and tight, slicking his palm with that gathering pre cum.

“One question at a time Jericho. I’m wearin’ jeans. That’s ‘bout it. I was just gettin’ to my room when ya called so I’m 'bout ready for bed. Now answer my question. Why are ya in a closet in your own home?”

Chris moaned slightly thinking about AJ’s half dressed body. He could picture how he’d look lied out on his bed, waiting for Chris to take him. His tongue darted out automatically to wet his drying lips. Fuck he wanted him here now.

“Chris,” AJ said sharply.

The blonde shook his head to clear some of his haze then sighed heavily. Alcohol was once again not proving to be his friend.

“It’s the only place I could think to hide from the she-devil,” Chris muttered, “It seemed convenient at the time but now I’m starting to regret it.”

He tried to stretch out his legs and hissed in pain as he kicked the empty glass bottle of Grey Goose. His toe throbbed as he bit his lip to keep from cursing loudly. That was gonna smart in the morning, along with the hang over he was sure he’d have.

“Closets are terrible, you know that?” he said, mostly to himself, “Never enough room for anything other than the necessary standing.”

“Then get out of the closet ya idiot. You’d be a lot more comfortable on the bed.”

Rolling his eyes, the blonde said, “I would do that if I could, but the blood hound is looking for me and I’m not the best hider when I’m drunk.”

There was a sigh and then AJ groaned.

“Of course you’re drunk.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Chris snapped, releasing his cock with a sigh, “If you’re just gonna talk-”

“I got my pants off now,” AJ said suddenly.

That shut him up, his mind going right back to what he really wanted. Sounded like the Georgian wanted it too.

“You touching yourself?” Chris asked huskily.

“Mmhmm, thinkin’ 'bout you doin’ the same. I love watchin’ ya jack off.”

He couldn’t stop the smirk that came about. He took hold of his dick again and give a few tugs to get himself back to full hardness, taking a second to admire the feel of his own cock. It’d been a while since he’d had to resort to jerking off considering he almost always traveled with AJ. It felt almost foreign again, but in a good way.

“Still not a good as having you suck me off,” he admitted.

That got a breathy chuckle.

“Of course it isn’t. I can bring ya to your knees with this mouth. Ya love it though, don’t ya? When I take that big cock of yours down my throat?”

Chris moaned lowly. AJ painted the most vivid images with that sexy voice of his. The cool air made him keen as he pulled his foreskin back again, the sensation just like when the brunette blew on him.

“I love fucking your throat baby. You suck me better than anyone ever has. I love when I get to paint your pretty face with my cum too.”

AJ’s moan was sudden and loud in response, making the blonde’s cock jump in need. Gripping just below his head, he pulled his cock completely upright against his stomach and started jerking fast.

“I wanna be there making you moan like that baby.”

“F-Fuck Chris,” AJ moaned back, “Can’t wait to have you in me again. How long?”

“L-Like two days, I think,” Chris muttered back, swallowing hard as pleasure coursed through his dick.

He swiped the sweat off with his forearm before shoving the phone back against his ear. It was getting really damn hot in that closet. Never again.

“I’m gonna ride you so fuckin’ hard when I see ya,” AJ bit out, “I- I’m 'bout ta cum.”

Squeezing his eyes shut hard, he let his head fall back hard. A thump and a dull pain registered through his bliss just barely. There was another injury to add to the list of things he’d hate in the morning, but for now it was shoved to the side; he was too focused on hearing his lover moaning and feeling his own heavy cock throb in his hand. The pleasure was pulsing up faster and harder by the second, his thighs twitching and threatening to give out.

“Tell me when you cum,” he demanded harshly.

“A-Almo-fuccck I’m almost there Chris. Cum with me!”

“Right there with you,” Chris snapped out shakily.

His entire body tensed as a hot wave flushed throughout his body, causing him to bend at the waist with a heated groan.

“Ooh god, Chris, c-cummin’. ’M cummin’!”

AJ’s wanton moans filling his ears, Chris stoked hard and fast, throwing himself over with a gravelly moan. Electricity shot through from his head to his toes as he slammed his elbow against the wall to hold himself upright as his cum spurted out hot and thick against his stomach and chest. He struggled to hear and even balance as the gentle ache settled in his balls, content and satisfied as little shudders of pleasure hit him over and over. For a moment he let go and reached out, as if to touch AJ, then sighed heavily as he realized his lover wasn’t there. He wiped his drying cum on his jeans and made a mental note to wash them in the morning when he could operate the washer clearly.

“Did I help?” AJ asked.

“Definitely baby. Thank you,” Chris muttered, running his clean hand into his hair.

Ignoring the pained sensations as he shoved his dick back into his silky boxers, he straightened up back onto his feet carefully.

“Not bad for a noob,” he added playfully, trying to take the serious feeling out of the air.

AJ let out a soft laugh and Chris heard the yawn that followed loud and clear.

“See you in a few days?” Chris asked.

“You bet. Do yourself a favor and get some aspirin and water ready,” AJ muttered before the line went dead.

The blonde chuckled at his phone and opened the door, just to hear the shrill screech of his ex wife come in loudly.

“On second thought,” he mumbled, shutting the door.

He could probably make sleeping in the closet work.


End file.
